Re: Flames of Regret
by SuperPieFanFictions
Summary: An author's rewrite of Flames of Regret. Natsu is busy taking job after job for the upcoming S-Class exams. As he heads out on the seventh one that day, he comes across Lisanna on the street. Realizing that he hadn't talked to her in length since Edolas, he takes her with him (by using force). Disclaimer Within.
1. Introduction

I Claim No Rights. "Fairy Tail" is owned by Mashima Hiro, Ishihara Shinji, Masashi Sogo, Kodansha, and FUNimation. Please Support The Official Release.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Introduction<strong>

It was another peaceful, normal day in the town of Magnolia. The sun shone brightly as it hung in the sky, the birds on the rooftops sang cheerful tunes, and the people went about their everyday activities. Yes, everything was at peace.

Everything except one specific place, that is. But, that isn't to say that it wasn't also 'normal'. For located at the very back of Magnolia sat the reason for the town's legacy - both its fame and its infamy. That place, which sat right on the water's edge was…

Fairy Tail.

Unlike the rest of the town, the hall and gathering spot of the most infamous Wizard's Guild in all of Fiore was as loud as ever, and the members partied hard at all times. And this particular time was a large cause for partying.

Amongst that party, Mirajane, Laki, and Kinana took orders and served high-grade meat and alcohol to the people who wouldn't stop drinking or partying for anything. Elfman was lecturing anyone who would listen to his shouting, though all he was doing was saying 'man' over and over.

Cana was complaining about the lack of booze, though she had just downed an entire third barrel. As she threw it, it landed right on top of a person she had made pass out in a drinking competition a few hours ago. Vijeeter stood on the table she sat on and danced, constantly having to ignore her drinking challenges.

Nab, like always, was idling around in front of the request board. For the thirty minutes since he got there, he had built up a line thirty-three people long.

"Which one…?" The tall Indian man rubbed his chin as his eyes darted back and forth between each single piece of paper. "I can't decide…"

"Come on, Nab! Hurry up!" The first one in the line behind Nab began to push him aside. This man was of average height, and wore a large fur jacket over a purple shirt and wore a towering hat that matched his jacket and covered his orange hair. "You're taking too damn long, man!"

"I'm just trying to figure out which ones I can do… Rushing through life won't get you anywhere, Jet."

"Yeah? Well…" The second he saw an opening, Jet reach passed Nab and grabbed the first job he saw. "That isn't the motto I live my life by, pal. The early bird gets the worm; the fastest one gets the goal first."

As soon as he got the paper off the board, he ran over to Mira and had her okay it, then he was out the door at the speed of light, leaving Droy and Levy to chase after him.

"Wai- Jet!" The short girl with blue hair and the average man with a black shark tail ran out the door, though there was honestly no chance that they were going to catch him. But just as they ran out of the door, they passed by a fellow Fairy Tail Wizard… one of the more well-known ones.

"Ah, man… I can't believe I lost another job."

"Aye…"

Natsu Dragneel walked through the large wooden doors of the medieval castle-style guild hall, slumped over so far that his hands almost scraped the floor as he moved. Happy floated along behind him in the same state. Even his wings drooped, though he still stayed in the air.

"This sucks…" He was, once again, unable to overcome his motion sickness and passed out on the train to his next job. "Today has been so slow."

"Well, you know what they say, flame brain." Behind him, came another one of Fairy Tail's well-known Wizards. In comparison to Natsu, he looked extremely happy. "Ya snooze, ya lose." Grey walked in with his hands in his pocket and smiled widely as he held up a pouch containing money. "Maybe next time you should walk."

"The hell'dya say to me, ya droopy eyed pervert?" Almost instantly, Natsu broke out of his miserable state and slammed his forehead up against Grey's, his entire body beginning to swirl with flames.

"I said 'walk', moron!" Grey pushed back without hesitation, his body swirling with an icy mist. "And who the hell are you calling a pervert, you slanted eyes flame brain?"

"But Grey…" Cana picked up another entire barrel of booze and began to chug from it as she spoke. "You're half naked."

"WHAT!?" Looking down, Grey noticed that he was indeed stripped down to his underwear. "Wha- When did this happen!? Grey, once again, was unable to overcome his sub-conscious stripping habit, and went near bear naked the second he took his hands from his pockets.

"Natsu-san. If you want, I can come with you to the station and cast a Troia before you leave." Wendy walked over to the two of them and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Though it wouldn't last for more than a few hours, so you would have to… WAI-" By the time she opened her eyes, Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Natsu-san?"

Natsu was already pushing against Nab's face to get him out of the way to get to the request board; much to the latter's annoyance. It seemed his slump was already over. He grabbed the first one that looked easy and ripped it off the board.

"Mira! I'm going on this one!" Without even waiting for a response, Natsu bolted out of the door, Happy flying at full speed right behind him. "Let's go, Happy!"

"AYE, SIR!"

"Wait a minute! Natsu!" Mira yelled after him from the bar counter, holding a notebook labeled 'Taken' in her hand. "If I don't know which one it is, someone else might take it when I repost the unfinished jobs!" He was long gone before she could get half-way done. "Oh my…"

"Man, he's such a dunce!" Carla hovered beside Wendy, her arms crossed. "He's just going to pass out again without Wendy."

"Now, now…" Mira forced a worried smile at the white cat. "Natsu's just excited about next month; he's been waiting for this ever since he met Gildarts, after all."

"Still…"

Mira smiled towards the door, thinking about something that apparently made her happy.

'_She was happy on that day, as well.'  
><em>


	2. Taking Off

WHAT'S UP, Fandom? Here we go, Chapter Two~ It's kind of short, but that's because I needed a good ending point for Two and a good starting point for Three, and I found it after about 75% through this Chapter, so I just cut it short. My apologies. At any rate, let's try to make the Re: better than the original - a goal we'll both need to strive for. But you're tired of me rambling, huh? Let's get on with it! Chapter Two. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Taking Off<strong>

A slight breeze picked up, rustling fallen leaves and ringing bells. That wind gave the entire town of Magnolia an air of peace and tranquility. As such was the norm of the town, as it never faced many hardships.

"Ahh… I still can't believe how nostalgic this all is…" A young woman's footsteps resounded across the cobblestone roads. The same breeze blew her short white hair to the side as it passed. "It's always so calm…"

Two bags filled with different foods and various other things rested on one of her arms as she walked along the road. As such, Lisanna was walking back to the guild hall on an errand from Mirajane.

It was around that time she heard it.

"Hurry up, Happy! We can't let Grey get the jump on us for this one!"

"AYE, SIR!"

The sudden outbursts from two people she couldn't see shocked her for a second, since they were being so loud in the middle of the day. But she quickly recognized the voices almost instantly.

"That's…" She looked straight ahead, at a long curve in the road and, sure enough, the two of them came around it only a few seconds later, running as fast as they could. "Natsu! Happy!" She used her free arm to wave at the two and get their attention.

"Hmm? Oh, Lisanna!" With a halting screech, Natsu came to a complete stop in front of her, with Happy stopping right alongside him. "What's up? Getting stuff for Mira?"

"Mm." She nodded with a smile. "What about you? Are you going on another job?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy threw his tiny fist into the air, the same enormous smile on his face as he always had. "This makes our seventh today." Natsu let out a short breath of laughter and held his fist up to Happy.

"Yeah. Ain't nobody gonna stand against us in our path to the S-Class exams!" Happy quickly placed his own fist against Natsu's in agreement.

"Aye!" Seeing the two in their entire energetic, happy-go-lucky attitude made Lisanna giggle. After all, they were the same as ever too.

"Well, that's good an all, but are you sure you're not pushing too hard? Make sure you taking breaks properly."

"Oh, don't worry, Lisanna." Happy put his paw over his mouth as a dark, wicked grin appeared on his face. "Natsu '_sleeps'_ on the train before and after every job." The shocking revelation made Lisanna shake back, her eyes getting a bit wider.

"AAHHH! That isn't my fault!" Natsu threw his arms up in the air, fire building up in his mouth.

'_That right…'_ As Natsu and Happy started playfully bickering back and forth, exchanging weak arm swings, Lisanna smiled again. _'Natsu gets motion sickness. Yet he's still going out on these jobs with just Happy…'_

"Anyway," the sound of Natsu's voice broke her out of her thoughts ", I have to get going cause I get the feeling I need to finish this job quickly, or I might lose it. Weird… I had the same feeling on my last job." Natsu rubbed his chin in thought, but Lisanna already knew.

'_You ran out without letting Mira-nee know which job you took again, didn't you? I swear, Natsu, sometimes you're just so…'_ Lisanna stood, just looking at his face as he puzzled. He was like a child sometimes; so sweet and innocent, just living his life how he saw fit. It was the same Natsu she knew all those years ago…

"Hmm? What's up, Lisanna?"

"Eh!?" Before she realized it, she had been staring at him, and he had noticed it. _'Wha-What was I thinking about just now…?'_ Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Natsu's face held the same expression hers did at that moment.

"I… I hafta go! See ya later, Lisanna! Let's go, Happy!" Without any other words, Natsu ran past her, continuing on his way down the road. Lisanna only stood still for a few seconds before shaking the thoughts from her head.

With nothing else to do, she continued walking back to the guild.

"Now I think about it, maybe I should have checked what job he had so I could tell Mira-nee. Well, I guess that's my bad, huh?"

"Lisannaaaaaaa!" With a 'hmm?', she looked back again, to see Happy flying a few feet ahead of a Natsu that was running back to her. As soon as Happy got to her, she tried to question what was happening.

"Happy? What's up, you forge-" She had no time to finish her question, for Happy grabbed the bag she was holding and took off back towards the Guild, and Natsu - well. Natsu grabbed her arm and started dragging her full speed down the street.

"Come with me!"

"Ahh! Natsu!" Her legs barely touched the ground enough for her to run behind him. "Wait! Ahaha! Stooop!" She was already lost in deep laughter as he pulled her along. "I get it, I get it! I'll go with you for the ride!"

Natsu didn't let go of her arm until they were both in front of the train station, bent over their own legs and gasping for breath. It was about half a mile from where they were to the station - Natsu had gotten them there in seven and half minutes.

"Geez. Natsu! I said I'd go!" Lisanna placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "You didn't have to drag me." Though she was lecturing him, she was smiling as wide as she could.

"Ha… Ha… Sorry about that." Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled. _'Ahh… The hell am I doin? I did it on a whim, but…'_

"Okay." Lisanna breathed in and out a few more times before standing up straight. "So, what is this job?" She reached over to grab the rolled up paper from his hand, and unfurled it. "Let's see… Monster extermination, huh? Simple enough, I guess."

"Yeah." Natsu raised one finger and explained. "Some rich dude has been complaining to the guilds in the area about some monsters in the forest near his house, but it was never bad enough that anyone had to take care of em."

"I see." At that time, the train arrived, and she followed behind Natsu as he walked towards the opening doors. "But, Natsu, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." He answered instantly and without even looking back. "It's not that far of a ride." A worried look came over her face as they boarded and took their seats. When he sat down, she chose the seat across from his. "I have to get some more jobs in, or I'll fall behind Grey and everyone else, so I can't afford to pass out on the…"

It moved.

It was only a few inches.

The train made a loud noise from releasing the pressure gauges that kept it where it was, and it moved for exactly thirty-three milliseconds.

"Guuuuuhhhhhhhhhh..." Natsu's very soul seemed to be leaking from his drooling mouth as lay straight out on the bench, and his eyes were completely devoid of life.

Lisanna only sat there, staring at him with a blank look.

'_Huh. He's gotten better over the years.'_

* * *

><p>See? A good ending point. And you'll see why it also becomes a good starting point for Three when I get it done. But hey, all this means is that I've technically already started Chapter Three, so no complaining!<p>

Also, thirty-three milliseconds before passing out is an improvement? Jesus. Maybe he shouldn't have accidentally ignored Wendy's offer. Grey's right, he's a flame brain.

Well, that's it for me. See ya at Chapter Three! Until Next Time~


	3. Does the Journey Beat the Destination?

What's up, Fandom? Since I was falling behind on the schedule I set for myself, and missed the deadline I set for this, I decided I'd go ahead and make a good stopping point. Sort of the same deal as Chapter Two; I made a portion of what I already had written be the start of Chapter Four. Only this time, the stopping point was rewritten to actually work as a stopping point. But, regardless, Chapter Four is technically started already - huzzah.

Anyone who read the original Flames of Regret - which is now lost to the ages - will recognize the title of this Chapter, and should know some spoilers about Chapter Four. You'll also know where the original Chapter Three ending point is when Chapter Four is up~ *Laugh*.

Well, enough of my psychotic rambling, onto the Chapter. Here We Go - Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Does the Journey Beat the Destination?<strong>

The train car rattled along the tracks ever so gently, rocking each time one of its set of wheels passed over the metal rungs. The breeze it generated due to its speed filtered in through some of the open windows.

It passed by large and shining lakes, tall and glorious mountains, beautiful and grassy fields, and dense jungles along the way. Lisanna sat in one of the seats, her elbow pressed against the glass and her cheek resting in her palm, watching the beautiful scenery as it flashed by.

Natsu…

Natsu saw nothing. He was on the verge of death.

"Uuuunnngghhhhhh…" A metaphorical soul, along with a bit of drool, ran out of Natsu's open mouth as he lay down in the seat, his head now resting on Lisanna's lap.

'_Mmmnh… Somewhere along the line, I just moved him into this position… If he wasn't unconscious, I'd be so embarrassed…'_ She looked down at the defeated dragon with a look that seemed to be a mix of pity and annoyance. _'Seriously. For some broken dragon mage, you sure do have a random weakness.'_

She moved her hand, almost subconsciously, down to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. As she did, she thought that his hair was just as silky as it was in the past.

'_Still, going out on a job like this together… he even decided to leave Happy behind; even if that was just because Happy was finishing my errand. It's almost like we're a team.'_ The thought made her smile and blush. _'A team, huh?'_

"Ggghhhhh."

"Ah, Natsu! Don't drool on my skirt!" Little by little, the drool flowed out of Natsu's mouth and down towards its first target - Lisanna's lap.

Without thinking, she pushed him into the floor to avoid the spittle running down the side of his mouth. But this only succeeded in knocking him out further.

"Ahh! NATSU!" As the train continued rattle down the tracks, Lisanna's shout could be heard all throughout the field it passed by.

"Attention, all passengers: We will be arriving at our final destination soon. Those getting off at the station in Haruka City, please be prepared to disembark."

The voice rang out over the P.A., signaling Lisanna (because Natsu was, obviously, still down for the count) that their stop was coming up. Lisanna had put Natsu in his own seat, and looked out the window, slightly annoyed.

As the voice finished making its announcement, she sighed to herself and looked back over at the pink haired moron across from her.

As the train pulled into the station, it stopped with the same whistling noise it made when it took off. With a slight jerk, it stopped completely and the doors slid open.

"Come… on… Natsu! The train… isn't even… moving now!" Lisanna had grabbed Natsu's scarf and was desperately trying to get him off of the train. But no matter what she said or how hard she pulled, he never woke up. That, and he was kind of hard to pull. "You are… so… going on a… diet when… we get… back to Fairy Tail!"

As she pulled, she failed to notice the other passengers filing out of the train, one by one. Three among them stood out from the rest.

A rather short man with jet-black hair, curved into a single, wavy spike at the top. He wore a leather jacket lined with fur that was closed at the front with thin wire and a pair of cheetah-print pants that covered the tops of his black rocker boots.

A medium sized of an average build with messy red hair. He wore a similar outfit, except with purely black pants and regular shoes.

And a massive, muscular man, at least as tall and as built as Elfman. He wore a similar jacket, but without the wires at the front. His midsection, from below his waist to a little above his abdomen, was wrapped in bandages, and he carried a long, wooden, pole. His hair was silver and slicked back behind his head in cornrows.

The third one walked in the front, while the other walked almost next to each other and behind him. They were obviously suspicious, but Lisanna was still busy pulling Natsu off the train and didn't see them. By the time she had gotten him near the door, they were already out of sight.

"Come on, Natsu… Almost… there!" She had finally backed up onto the platform, and Natsu was getting closer to the door with each pull. "Just a little… further… You can… do this… Lisanna!" With all of her strength, she made one last, great pull. And with it, she fell backwards onto the platform. "Ouch, ouch, ouch… Huh?"

She wrapped her hands around what they still hold - a white scarf with a pattern that resembled dragon scales. A scarf whose owner was no longer wearing it.

"Eh?" As Lisanna looked up from the scarf in confusion, the doors of the train slid closed, and with the same whistling noise, it took off. It took off… with Natsu still inside. "EEEHHHHHHHH!?"

Bewildered by what had just happened, Lisanna could only watch the train rattle away back the way it came.

"What… what now?"

* * *

><p>-The City of Magnolia-<p>

The bell of Kardia Cathedral sounded, spreading its majestic ringing across the entire town. It signaled that another hour of the day had arrived, and hit every edge of the town to alert it to this fact.

One such person was a wizard of a certain guild, who had just arrived at the train station as the doors slid opened, right on schedule.

'_Alright.'_ Grey walked through the crowd of people fully dressed, his hand shoved deep into his pockets. _'As long as I keep them in my pockets, I won't do it. Keep it up, Grey - you'll kick this habit in no time!'_

As he walked towards the open train doors, focusing on keeping his clothes on, he was completely unaware that he was being watched by a mysterious presence. This presence wanted his focus to be on something else.

Namely on the presence itself.

'_Oooh… Grey-sama, you're so heartless. Going out on yet another job and yet again leaving Juvia behind!'_ She bit down on a light blue handkerchief and stared at his back. _'WHEN WILL REALIZE THAT I AM YOU'RE ONLY TRUE PARTNER, GREY-SAMA!?'_

A faint, blue mist surrounded her body, and her look became a lot more like that of a stalker. This made everybody in the station look at her like she was being suspicious; because she was.

Everybody except for the one person she wanted to notice her, that is. Grey was too busy trying to keep his pants on in front of other while searching for an empty car to notice anything besides for what was right in his face.

"Let's see here." The black-haired wizard slid open a door that separated train cars, realizing instantly that it was empty. "Okay, this is perfect. Now I don't have to worry about it as much." As he shut the door behind him, Juvia's eyes rose up to look at him through the plastic window.

He quickly chose a random as the doors slid closed and the train took off, nearly flopping down right onto it. After sitting up straight, he leaned his head over the back of the seat and rubbed his eyes. He then let out a long, loud yawn.

"Guess it's finally starting to catch up with me… I probably have been taking too many jobs lately. I'll take tomorrow off or something." With a slight rock, the train took off at full speed down the tracks. "I'll take this as a chance for a nap."

As he closed his eyes, Grey slowly began drifting off to sleep; Juvia still watched him from the door of the other car.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungh." A low, ghostly wail…

"Wai- What in the hell was that…?" Grey's eyes shot open into a squint as the noise shook him from his doze. "It almost sounded like a-"

"Uuuuuuungh."

Metaphorical black lines fell on Grey's head as he looked behind him.

"Come on, Grey. You're way too old to believe in ghosts." He stood up and took a single step into the aisle between the seats, trying to find the source of the groaning. _'I know this car was empty when I came in…'_

"Ooooouuuuuuuu…"

Sweat slowly began forming on his forehead as he took a few steps down the aisle. It seemed that the groan came again and again with each of his steps; they also seemed to grow louder the closer he got to the door.

"Ungh…"

"J-Just… a bit further…" Placing his hand on the back of the seat closest to the door, Grey slowly began to peak over the bench and at the floor near the door. And what he saw was… "OH MY GOD, IT'S WORSE THAN I IMAGINED!"

"I think I'm gunna throw up…"

Natsu sat, sprawled out on the floor, his cheeks puffed outwards with what Grey could only guess was vomit.

"Don't puke, dumbass." He quickly dug his foot into Natsu's face, forcing him to swallow what was in his mouth, which made his cheeks deflate. "Dammit, Natsu." Grey kneeled down and poked Natsu's face. "I thought I told you to walk next time."

Natsu could only respond with yet another unconscious groan, and Grey could only sigh at the pitiful sight. That was when he noticed something off about the situation.

"Hey, wait a second. Where's your scarf at?" Stupidly waiting for a response, Grey sighed to himself again. "Okay, then, flame brain. Let's get you out of the floor."

Grey slid his arm under Natsu's chest to pick him up onto his back and threw him into the nearest seat before sitting down in the one across from it. Though he was unconscious, Natsu looked somewhat peaceful.

'_Well.'_ Grey settled back into the cushioned seat and started to drift back to sleep. _'At least he won't be his usual, loud self while he's knocked out. I think I understand why Erza does it.'_

* * *

><p>-Train Station at Haruka City-<p>

A rather small girl with short, white hair sat upon one of the wooden benches that sat against the back wall of the platform, her face buried in her knees. In her left hand was a white, dragon-scale patterned scarf. If you weren't close and paying attention, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was drifting off to sleep.

It had already been three and a half hours since Lisanna had accidentally left Natsu on the train. Since Haruka City was the last stop, the train took off back towards Magnolia and wouldn't have been coming back any time after it left.

It was still day out, and she hadn't seen anyone that looked like wizards, so she thought maybe the job was still available. Since there was no wizard guild in Haruka City, so it was safe to assume that anyone coming to do the job would arrive at the station she waited at.

'_I can't believe I messed up so badly. Natsu put his trust in me, too.'_ She let out a quiet sigh into her knees. _'You really screwed up big time, Lisanna.'_

As Lisanna sat, reveling in her own self-pity, she started to doze off again. So much, in fact, that she almost didn't register the fact that the train that pulled into the station a few minutes later would be the one from Magnolia.

She looked up when it finally did register and slowly got up from her seat.

'_How am I going to apologize…? Though, I guess I'll have a while to think about that.'_ She began to walk over to the train as the doors opened, still holding Natsu's scarf in her hand. As she stepped inside, she saw something rather odd and unexpected, but at the same time familiar.

"Come on, you damned lug! Get a move on!" A black-haired wizard she knew very well stood in the aisle, dragging Natsu across the floor by his collar. "I swear, one day I'm going to kill you for this."

"Grey?" With a rather quiet 'hmm?', the Ice Make wizard turned around to see the slightly worried face of his fellow guild member. He was about to ask questions when he noticed what she was holding. Instead, he just smiled.

"Lisanna. Help me out with this idiot, would ya?"

After successfully evicting Natsu from the train, Lisanna wrapped the scarf around her neck and picked Natsu up onto her back. Grey could only watch as she did so.

"Hey, you sure you're gunna be alright? Flame brain ain't too heavy for ya?"

"I am stronger than I look. I'll be fine carrying him for a while." Lisanna smiled, a smile to which Grey could only respond to with a sigh.

"If you say so." Grey slid his hand into his pockets and hopped off the platform. "I have some stuff to take care of, so I'll be going on ahead. It'll be dark by the time I'm done, so we'll meet up later." With a quick wave, he walked off in the direction of the town. "I leave the idiot in your care."

Lisanna watched as he disappeared behind the corner before sighing and looking over her shoulder. Natsu still wasn't moving, but it was more like he was sleeping at this point. It only seemed natural though, she thought, he had just been knocked out for about five hours.

Adjusting her grip on him, she made her way into the city, carrying him on her back like a baby the entire way.

About an hour or so passed, and Natsu was still out cold. Lisanna thought that the smell of food might wake him, so she carried him through a few local market places. Unfortunately, nothing she did had any effect on him at all.

When she finally gave up, she had just come across a rather large park that seemed like it was located right in the center of the city. It was very similar to the park in Magnolia; a large grass field with a cobblestone path going through both centers and a massive tree.

"Well…" Looking up, she saw that the sky was finally beginning to get darker. _'It's likely that Grey came here for the same reason Natsu did, so we're probably too late now.'_

She sat Natsu down at the base of the tree, leaning his back up against the trunk, before sitting down next to him with a sigh. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Even if she knew worrying wouldn't help, she still did.

She sat against the tree for a few minutes, thinking of a way to apologize, when she felt something lightly hit her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Looking over, she realized that it was Natsu's head. In that instant, her face turned beet-red. _'He… He's sleeping on my shoulder.'_ She couldn't move out of embarrassment, and her blush hid her entire face; almost like she forgot he had already slept on her lap.

Regardless of that, though, she quickly caught herself falling asleep as well.

'_I guess… it's been a long day for me, too. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt; it'll just be… for a while.'_ And with that, her head fell over on Natsu's and the two fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

><p>D'aww. So cute.<p>

Until Next Time~


End file.
